


Forgettable

by Anny_the_Seal



Series: Blink [2]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And he gets oneee, Angst, But also, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean that's not wrong, I mean there's some angst?, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Multi, Self-Harm, Touch-Starved, Who wants a good ol' heaping of that, it really isn't, these tags make it seem very dark, uhhh idk, update from when I finished it: yes. yes it is in fact dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_the_Seal/pseuds/Anny_the_Seal
Summary: Patton, Logan, and Remus really need to get their act together. (Second in the Blink series. The first one is "Disappear" and you don't need to read it for this to make sense, buuut, hear me out, you could)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Blink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916161
Comments: 50
Kudos: 73





	1. Invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is a spark, small and insignificant. He forgets that the smallest sparks can set the biggest fires. (ominous summary who?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack!!! Sorry this took so long, my school started up again and I have been _swamped_. Anyway, this is the second part, yay! Have fun with this 1.7k monstrosity :)  
> Oh shoot I almost forgot the warnings.  
> TW: Mentions of alcohol, mentions of a neglectful father, food withholding (kind of, not really sure if that's the right thing but couldn't think of any other way to describe it), trying to forcefully throw up, and a panic attack. (Skip from "He could barely breathe" to "He sighed, slumping to the floor" to avoid these!)  
> Edit: Also!!! (Why do I keep forgetting things? *stares at work title* that wasn't what I meant when I named you) The name of this story is from "Forgettable" by Project 46 ft. Olivia, and I would like to dedicate this story to... *drumroll* everyone who's read, kudosed, commented, or made a big impression on me for being supportive in these works!  
> (buckle up and hold on, this'll be a long one)THANK YOU SO MUCH: Galaga87 (like alsjdfdhfli as SOON as I see something from you, I know that day is going to be a good one), Penning_the_stars (your comments are INCREDIBLY sweet!), hourglasses_sim (your comment made me laugh, 100% true), jowritesthings, Rain_Dropplet, ShadowState, yaoilover16, espepspes, ShadowsAtNight, TheDamJokeIsTheBestJoke, Ah_Brisket, Leo_Forgot_to_Create, Im_trying_my_best_here, Anxious_ARTIST, anxielin, The_Cloud, airmyth, DeathEater72, Jaded_Emu_19, Extremely_insaneTM, LazyLoki, From_The_Void_Itself, DreamersEnd, BornofFlame, NightThorn123, reading_fiction, purple_fluffy, lilyrockerlove, SerpantQueen, fandomqueen42, PhantomSkeleton25, and all the anonymous users who kudosed! I know I'm not going to be able to get everyone, but holy _crap_ you have no idea how happy I get when I see someone new has even just _read_ the work. Anyway, I'll be done with the sappy stuff for now (this is getting way too long anyway), but just know I appreciate all of you! <3<3<3

Patton was cold. As always. He sighed, turning over and pulling the scrap of fabric he used as a blanket up to his chin. It left his toes uncovered.

Patton curled up as tight as he could, trying to get the blanket over all of him. 

Having no luck, he groaned, standing up, and taking his blanket with him. He left his room, slowly and carefully opening his door, as to make it not squeak. That task successfully completed, he tip-toed down the stairs, his blanket still wrapped around his shoulders. 

Once Patton got to his destination, he raised his fist to knock, then hesitated. Indecisive, he slowly pushed the door a crack open. It made a loud _screeeech_ before giving in. 

Patton peeked into the room. Finding Virgil still awake, he crept into it. Virgil was laying on his bed, phone in one hand. The floorboard creaked with each of Patton's steps, making him wince. 

"Hey, Pat." Virgil said roughly. He held out one of his arms, an open invitation. Patton gratefully padded over and cuddled up next to Virgil. He wriggled under Virgil's larger blanket, trying to leech as much heat as possible. Laying his head on Virgil's chest, he mumbled a "G'night, love you." and closed his eyes.

"Night. Love you too." Virgil said fondly, leaning down to ruffle his hair. Patton opened his eyes, squinting, and drowsily batted it away, making a noise of annoyance. Throwing an arm over Virgil, Patton let his eyes fall shut again, and slept.

-/-/-

When Patton woke up he was in a tangle of limbs. 

"Viiiirgee." Patton whined, shoving at him. "Get _up_ , you're _squishing me_!"

Virgil just grunted and rolled over. "Hmmph." Patton grumbled. Then smiled.

-/-/-

Once Patton and Virgil had gotten out the door, Virgil expressing his clear dislike of his brother-  
_"Patton! What did you do?!" Virgil yelled.  
"You weren't getting up!" Patton giggled._  
-and Patton torturing him with one too many puns-  
_“Hey, Virgil.” Patton said, smiling. Virgil groaned.  
“What now?”  
Patton bit his lip to keep from grinning. “What did the pregnant tree say to the other tree?”  
Virgil sighed. “I dunno, what did she say.”  
Patton was practically bursting with excitement. “I could hardly be-LEAF it!”  
Virgil stopped and banged his head against the nearest wall._  
-they walked to their bus stop.

While waiting, Virgil saw two people. They waved him over, and .e glanced at them, a besotted look on his face. When Patton nudged him and winked he glared at Patton in the universal sign for _don't you dare._ Patton simply smirked and leaned back, watching. Virgil went over to join them, shooting Patton another _look_ , but Patton just sat criss-cross on the ground, leaning against the edge of the booth. Seeing someone standing alone, trying to talk to people- but failing miserably- his eyes lit up. 

He pushed himself off the ground and bounced over to the person.

“Hiya, my name’s Patton!” He exclaimed, bouncing on his toes and holding a hand out. The other bit at his lip, seeming to debate for a moment before reaching out and grasping Patton’s hand.

“Hello,” He said, voice soft and a bit hopeful. “I’m Logan.” 

-/-/-

Patton and Logan had been friends for about 6 months when Patton had started feeling it. 

It had begun when he couldn't help but notice how pretty Logan was that day. He had been wearing a galaxy skirt, with a plain black shirt tucked in. 

Logan was rambling about math in between classes- something about plants and Fibonacci numbers?- but all Patton could focus on was the way his face had lit up, his hands waving through the air to paint a story. Not quite against his will, Patton’s mouth opened.

“You’re gorgeous.” He blurted out. Logan turned scarlet and cut off his tangent. 

“I- That is- Technically speaking-”

“You are!” Patton said, delighting in the way Logan’s face turned even redder. “You _are_ , you’re beautiful and smart and gorgeous and perfect and-” Patton kept going, relishing in the way Logan had turned pink to his _ears_ and was furtively trying to deny it.

“Handsome and cute and nerdy and precious and-” Patton cut himself off, his mouth in a comical “o” shape. 

Logan had been still blushing, trying to stutter his way through a response, when he had gone out of reality. Patton tried to keep the butterflies in his stomach under control, but it was hard when he knew _he_ had caused it.

Logan stuttered back into existence, eyes wide and panicked, half-formed words tumbling out of his mouth.

"This- this is highly- ahem- a highly unexpected course of events."

Patton giggled. "Aw, Logie, did I embarrass you?" He said, using the nickname he had given his friend.

Logan shifted, smoothing his hands over his shirt. "Ah- I, um-" He said eloquently.

At that moment, the bell rang. _Saved by the bell_ , Patton thought a bit hysterically, trying to keep a handle on the blush that had begun to spread across _his_ face.

As he walked to his next class- reading, his favorite- he finally put a name to the feelings he had.

Patton had never really gotten crushes. He might have once or twice thought someone was cute and _called_ it one, but not an _actual_ , stomach-flipping-and-face-on-fire crush. But when he was around Logan… well.

Logan was just so _amazing_ , just smart enough to be impressive, but never, _never,_ making Patton feel bad. Whenever Patton would struggle in school, Logan would be there, talking to him in that gentle voice and showing how to do something. Whenever kids- or teachers- would pick on him, Logan would be there, mouth pressed into a firm line and a ferocious kind of quiet fury on his face. He wasn’t _quite_ a knight in shining armor, but he was just what Patton needed. 

And so Patton let it grow. Grasses flourished and flowers bloomed in his chest, and butterflies and birds ticked his stomach. And then Logan would go on a date, and thorns would grow on all the flowers, and wasps would make their home, stinging with a painful reminder that Logan _wasn't his_ , and he would have to deal with that.

He tried, he really did. He kept a lid on his emotions, only letting it out when he was alone, in tears or laughter or throwing empty bottles his dad had left against the wall.

But, somehow, that still wasn’t enough. 

-/-/-

When they had gone to prom, it had all been too much. Logan was dancing with an unknown person, but all Patton could see were thorns, pressing at his sides. The grass had grown unruly, curling around his heart and pressing with a force only matched by-

He couldn’t even think of the word. The wasps were back, bigger and bolder and stinging, stinging _everywhere_ with a vengeance. 

He could barely breathe, escaping to the bathroom and falling to his knees in front of a toilet, retching, trying to get everything _out_. But nothing came, and hazily Patton realized he hadn’t eaten lunch- or breakfast- because even with his and Virgil’s part time jobs, they still didn’t have enough money to eat.

He sighed, slumping to the floor. He decided that he had earned just a little rest, just to get him through the rest of the night. 

His eyes slipped closed, and _he_ slipped under.

-/-/-

Patton was woken by a hysterical shouting. Still half asleep, he blearily realized it was his name being called.

Wait. It was _his name_ being called. 

Jolting upright, he only gave himself a few seconds to let the wave of dizziness wash over him before he was opening the stall door. As he crept toward the bathroom exit, he caught his own eye in the mirror. 

He looked terrible. 

Bags under his eyes, tear tracks going down his cheeks accompanied by his puffy and bloodshot eyes. His hair was a rat’s nest, tangles and dirt from the floor making it look like he had been rolling around in a dumpster.

However, Logan didn’t seem to care about any of that as he burst into the room, eyes frantically searching until they landed on Patton.

“ _Patton._ ” Logan breathed, stepping closer until he could envelope him in a hug. He buried his nose in Patton’s hair, heedless of the mess it was. “Oh, Patton, _Patton_.” He said reverently,and it wasn’t until his voice cracked that Patton realized Logan was shaking.

He squeezed Logan tighter, unable to talk but still trying to give a silent reassurance. _I’m here, I’m okay._ It seemed to work, because then Logan was talking.

“I- I know that I’m...” He sighed, pressing his face further into Patton’s hair, so that his next words came out muffled. “I know I’m not the best at these… emotional predicaments.” He paused, as if searching for words. “I’m still going to try to help you. So Patton, I implore you, _please tell me what’s wrong_.” For all his stoic and serious exterior, he looked like he was going to break at the thought of Patton hurting. Trying not to read too much into that, because he meant is as a friend, and _of course_ Logan cared about him as a friend, he would never care about him as anything else- 

Patton hadn’t realized he had started to cry until Logan’s face twisted in panic and he was wiping away the tears with a soft, gentle hand. He let his fingers rest on the side of Patton’s face, and that was when Patton broke. He couldn’t take it any longer, this teasing and taunting, never actually getting what he wanted.

In a moment of startling clarity, he saw the drawn lines of Logan’s face- for _him._ In that moment he saw all the teasing remarks and banter they had shared. In that moment, he saw Logan handing him a soft cat onesie- _“For you.”_ In that moment, the garden in his torso grew until he couldn’t take it anymore, and he burst.

“I love you!” 

The statement was said with so much force it knocked the wind out of Patton. It gave life to the garden, feeding it until it was almost too much to bear.

Patton looked at Logan. His face was a picture of impassiveness. In that moment, the garden squeezed, one last time, and his heart _shattered._

But then Logan spoke, so quietly Patton could barely hear as he pulled back to look Patton in the eye. The garden and Patton waited in anticipation.

“I love you too.”

The garden came to life, flowers blooming and holding his heart up as it mended, and started to glow with happiness. Patton smiled, then giggled, then laughed, delirious and gleeful. Maybe, he thought, it wouldn’t be so bad with a garden in him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp there it is. Honestly, what is UP with people in my stories having mental breakdowns in bathrooms? As always, I'm most definitely not going to have a consistent updating schedule so expect the next chapter sometime in the next... two weeks? Uhhhh yeah, hope you liked it!


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton has a good day! Well, for the most part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sipping 'hating Virgil and Patton's dad' juice* Hm, what was that? You want some more angst? Well, I sure have a surprise for you ;)  
> TW: Homophobia, child abuse, being kicked out of the house, alcohol

Patton trudged home, practically glowing, despite his missing the bus. Even with his 50lb backpack weighing him down, he felt like he was floating. After he and Logan had confessed to each other yesterday, they hadn’t kissed, like in his fantasies, but other than that, it was every bit the fairy tale happy ending he’d imagined. Logan and he had gone back to the main area, and then Logan had asked him to _dance. Today_ had been even more spectacular, and- and Patton was so _happy_. He hadn’t been this happy in _ages_ , not since-

Patton shook his head, forcing out the thought. Today was for being happy! This was no time for pessimistic thoughts.

He should have known it wouldn’t last.

-/-/-

As Patton burst through the door, his mouth open to tell Virgil (oh, Virgil was probably worried, since he hadn’t seen Patton on the bus) about today, and yesterday, and Logan, and _everything_ , he stopped dead in his tracks.

“Shut your mouth, son.” His father slurred, lounging on the sofa as his eyes lazily drifted over Patton. “You’re gonna catch flies.” 

Patton obediently shut his mouth, then cursed himself for being such a-

“Good boy.” Patton squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out his father. Fortunately, that was when Virgil got home. 

“Patton!” He called out, rushing to Patton’s side and spinning him around. “Oh, I was so worried, are you-” He cut off, glaring with a clenched jaw and fire in his eyes behind Patton. “You.” He spat out. “What are you doing here.”

Their father smirked, taking a swig of his bottle. “What, a man not allowed in his own home?”

Virgil growled. “It isn’t _yours_.” 

Their father glanced around, playing confused. “Well, then whose is it?” 

Virgil twisted his face into a scowl, turning and grabbing Patton. “C’mon, let’s go.” Patton followed along, happily obliging. 

“Hey, thing number one.” Their father found his own comment hilarious, doubling over. After he recovered, wiping his eyes, he finished his statement. “Found yourself a nice girl yet?” He looked almost predatory in the dim and flickering light. Virgil was apparently not intimidated by him snapping back with an “Actually,”

Patton gave him a warning look, asking with his eyes, _do you really want to do this?_ Virgil, a determined set to his jaw nodded once. _Yes._

Patton nodded back, _okay_. Virgil smiled at him, face softening. Then he turned back to their father, who had been watching this with an amused expression, and announced “Actually, I have boyfriends. Two of them.”

Their father laughed, tipping his head back. Virgil and Patton exchanged a wary look as the laugh grew longer, and longer, and longer. Finally, he looked back at them, no trace of mirth in his face. Taking the last sip of his bottle, he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were filled with malice. “Get. _Out!_ ” He screamed, throwing his empty bottle at Virgil. Unthinking, Patton threw a hand out to stop it.

Patton screamed. Their father had been a baseball player, and it showed. 

If Virgil looked mad before, he looked absolutely furious now. Shaking his head, his expression calmed. “I’m going to kill you.” He stated, as simply as ‘the sky is blue’ or ‘yes, I can eat this entire stack of pancakes’(that had ended in a _spectacular_ stomach ache for both of them). 

Patton, still cradling his bruised and bloodied arm, caught Virgil’s eye and shook his head a bit. He gestured to his arm. _He’s not worth it. Plus, I have to get this taken care of._

Virgil clenched his hands into fists, but turned and went up the stairs, Patton following him. When they got to Virgil’s room, Virgil grabbed two bags, one empty, one filled. Backtracking, he went to Patton at the door, wrapping an arm around him. Patton wasn’t sure who it was supposed to steady.

When they arrived at Patton’s room, Virgil gently set him on his bed. “Hey, tell me what to pack, okay?” Patton nodded, the panic of what had happened beginning to set in. 

“Where are we going to go?” He whispered, biting his lip. Virgil smiled, albeit a bit shakily.

“I know a place.”

-/-/-

When Janus opened the door to the absolute _mansion_ they had gone to, Patton lit up. “Virgil!” He said delightedly. “You didn’t tell me we were going to your boyfriend’s house!” He reached out to shove Virgil, only to pull back, wincing. Janus’s eyes caught on the motion and widened.

“Oh- Oh, _Patton_ , Patton, what happened?” He asked, concern filling his heterochromic eyes. Patton opened his mouth to explain, but nothing came out. Virgil then jumped in, filling Janus in as he let them into the house. When they passed the living room, they heard the most beautiful singing Patton had ever listened to. Alerted to their presence by Virgil’s voice and their footsteps, the singer stopped. Opening the door, Roman peeked his head into the room. “You didn’t tell me we had company- Oh, emo nightmare!” Roman rushed to Virgil, spinning and dipping him into a kiss. Patton giggled, and Roman whirled to face him next. “Patton!”

Suddenly, Roman’s face fell. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Patton agreed shakily.

Janus jumped in. “Here, let me take a look at that arm. Virgil, you can fill Roman in.”

-/-/-

As Janus wrapped Patton’s arm up, he broke the still silence that had settled over them. “So,” He rhythmically passed the roll of gauze around Patton’s arm. _Up, down, up, down._ “I take it,” _Up, down, up, down_. “That you’ll be staying with us?”

Patton broke himself out of the almost tance he’d been in. “That’s the plan.”

Janus made a noise in his throat. Patton blinked. Did he just... _hiss?_

Glaring at nothing in particular, Janus spoke. “I can’t- I can’t _believe_ he’d just kick you out like that. After you pay for his food and house for _years_.” He sighed. “I just wish Virgil had accepted our invitation to stay earlier.” 

Patton smiled sadly. “You know we can’t do that. We’d be a burden. Even if you wanted Virgil, I’d be getting in the middle of all your lovey-dovey stuff.”

“No!” Janus scowled. “You wouldn’t, not at _all_.” He hissed so vehemently that Patton would have taken a step back, had he not been sitting. 

“Ok.” Patton agreed. “I’ll take your word for it.” As Janus finished up with his arm- _up, down, up, and tie it off_ \- Patton hoped, hoped _so badly,_ that things would work out like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write an extra chapter just for the angst and to introduce Virgil and Patton's dad? Yes. Did I mean to? ...no.
> 
> I may or may not have been super motivated from the last chapter and added another one... oops.  
> ...anywayyy, I really need help for this next chapter. I'm completely stuck on whether to do platonic/familial losleep, or platonic/familial lomile. I _cannot_ decide soooo yeah I need help. Leave a comment if you have a preference!  
> See you in the next chapter! <3<3<3


	3. Replaceable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has a bad day. Until he doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, holding Patton angst: Ok just have to write this one chapter-  
> Me: *trips*  
> Me: ...oops
> 
> I _finally_ wrote another chapter! Hope you like it! <3<3<3
> 
> (btw, couldn’t decide between losleep and lomile so I decided to do both!)

Dating Patton was... a challenge.

Of course, _Patton_ was amazing, wonderful, perfect, and any other positive adjective Logan could come up with.

But sometimes it was just so _hard._

Logan… wasn’t the best with emotional things. He was good at doing work, at math and science and things that were _tangible_ , not love or whatever warm feeling he got when Patton so much as smiled at him (and let it be said that his smiles were _spectacular_ ).

Patton was the sun, or some other equally sappy metaphor. He was bright and shining and perfect. He was the most wonderful thing in his life. Patton was the one person he actually cared about. 

Patton was the most amazing thing in Logan’s life, and he had no idea how to deal with that.

Logan was in deep, deep water. 

And he had no idea how to swim. 

-/-/-

When Logan got to school the next day, the first thing he noticed was that Patton had a bandage on his arm and hand. The second thing he noticed is that he was acting… off. 

“Patton!” He exclaimed, rushing over. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, hi Logan!” Patton perked up at the sight of him. “And, uh, yeah, I just...” he looked mildly uncomfortable. “I just had an accident.”

“Oh.” Logan was sure Patton wasn’t telling the truth, but he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries by pressing the matter.

“So!” Patton said, obviously changing the subject. “How was your night?” 

“Good.” Logan replied, still a bit wary of how weird Patton was acting.

“Good! Good, that’s good.” Patton looked… nervous. 

“Okay...” Logan said awkwardly. “Good.”

Patton smiled at him, then slowly crept away. “I’m just gonna...” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

“Right, right.” Logan said. As Patton turned and practically ran away, he winced. He wasn’t sure what Patton was upset about, but it must’ve been something bad.

As Logan turned to go into the school, he noticed something- er, someone- out of the corner of his eye. 

A boy in a black shirt with green lettering on it trailed after the crowd of kids trying to get into the school. He looked… sad, which almost clashed with his punk-ish style.

Sighing, Logan made his way over. He figured that with Patton being upset, he might as well take on his job for a while. That’s what he told himself, at least. It had nothing to do with how devastated he looked, and how Logan wanted to stop him from feeling sad. And it had _absolutely_ nothing to do with the fact that he was so good-looking Logan almost stopped breathing.

When Logan approached the person, he almost seemed to know Logan was coming, and turned around to face him.

“Hey.” He stated simply, smirking- and _oh, wow_ that smirk was doing things to Logan. 

Logan cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure. “Hello.”

The other unabashedly flicked his eyes up and down Logan’s frame. “Nice outfit.” He commented, grin lopsided and eyes glinting. 

When Logan looked down, he realized he was wearing a crop top that ended just above his midriff, and a skirt that stopped right above his knees.

He looked back to the other person, wondering- was he making fun of Logan?- but before he could ask, there was a barrage of words tumbling out of the person’s mouth.

“Oh, shoot, sorry, that came out wrong.” He paused for breath, eyes wide and panicked. “I didn’t- I meant- I actually liked it.”

Logan smiled. “It’s alright.”

The other relaxed, slipping on that lopsided grin. Holding out a hand, he spoke. “Uh, by the way, I’m Remus.”

Logan shook it. “Logan.”

-/-/-

As the days passed, Logan learned to split his time. Some days with Remus, and some with Patton. For some reason, he didn’t want them to meet.

Then things began to change.

It started with Patton drifting away, just a little bit. He hadn’t noticed it at first, but he had stopped talking to him as much, which was unusual for him.

Then Remus started drifting away too, until Logan was left spending days on his own. Full days, when every bit of free time he had before had been crammed with social interactions.

Logan started to get lonely again.

He remembered before he had met Patton, how miserable he was after his last friends and him had started drifting apart, just like now. He never wanted that to happen again.

He tried, as hard as he could, to stop his relationships from falling apart, but he knew it was no use. Every time he had begun to open up to someone, he messed it up. 

Before, when he had gone through the halls, he had been accompanied by a chattering Patton or Remus next to him. Now, he walked alone, no one there to stop the loneliness from sinking it’s claws into him.

He guessed he shouldn’t’ve been surprised. It was only natural for it to happen. But it had caught him off guard, when Patton had caught him in the hallway.

“We need to talk.” Patton had said, leading him to an empty corner.

“I’m sorry.” Patton had said, tears in his eyes.

“We need to break up.” Patton had said, and Logan let the loneliness seep into him. He guessed he wouldn’t be getting rid of it for a while.

Logan dragged himself through most of the day, unable to muster up the energy to do much.

He decided to approach Remus, try to shake off some of the darkness creeping up on him. However, he was nowhere to be found.

Logan finished the day in a haze. Once he got back to his house, he found it empty- yet again. He sighed. Making his way up to his room, he tried to stave off the tears threatening to spill over his eyes. 

When he got there, he finally let a few seep out. He wiped them away with the back of his hand, glaring- he wasn’t quite sure at what.

He slumped onto his bed, not quite sure what to do. Closing his eyes, he rubbed at his temples, trying to relieve some of his headache.

Maybe he should go on a walk. Yeah. That would work. Hopefully.

He groaned. Who was he kidding. The walk would most likely make his headache worse. Sighing, he put on his shoes anyway, throwing on a light jacket for good measure. 

One he left the house, Logan found himself wandering. He went up some streets, down a few alleys. 

And _of course_ , something had to go wrong.

Logan rounded a corner, expecting to find another empty street- this city was almost like a ghost town once the sun went down- only to find himself with an armful of kid. He stumbled back, bringing whoever it was back with him. Luckily- or not- the kid landed on top of him, his body cushioning his fall.

“Emmy!” He heard another voice squeak.

“ ‘M ok Rem.” The one on top of him scrambled back to his feet, scuffing them against the ground. “Sorry mister.” He said, abashed. 

Another kid came running at full speed towards them. Logan braced himself, but the kid skidded to a stop right in front of him. Logan took note of the homemade and sloppy “They/Them” bracelet on their wrist. 

They hurriedly checked their brother- Logan assumed- over. Once they’d finished, they turned back to Logan, eyes wide and panicked. 

“He didn’t mean to run into you- we’re really sorry. Unless you’re mean! If you’re mean to him I’ll- uh-” 

Logan bit back a smile. “Don’t worry. I won’t be mean to your brother.” 

The other- Rem?- visibly let out a sigh of relief, then went ramrod straight.

“Wait!” They said suspiciously. “How’d you know he was my brother?”

“Ah, well,” Logan coughed awkwardly. “I just assumed-”

“ ‘S not nice to as- as-” The first kid, Emmy, wrinkled his nose. “As-sume stuff.”

“Yeah!” Rem chimed in, glaring ferociously at Logan.

Logan inwardly groaned. Kids. “Don’t worry, I won’t assume anything else.”

Rem looked suspicious for a few seconds more, just to be safe, but Emmy immediately lit up.

“Ok, so you won’t as-” He scrunched his face up, speaking slowly. “Assume any more stuff.” He pointed to Rem. “This is Remy, they’re my twin, and use they/them.” He turned his finger onto himself, pushing it at his chest. “I’m Emile, ‘nd I use he/him.” He paused. “Oh, and we’re both six!” He said proudly.

Logan nodded, trying to conceal a smile. “Ah. I’m Logan, he/him.”

“How old’re you?” Remy looked up at him, curious.

Logan was failing miserably at not smiling at these _adorable_ twins.“I’m 17.” 

“Wooowww.” Emile looked up at him with admiration in his eyes. “You’re _old_!” He said reverently.

“Yeah.” Remy breathed. “You’re lotsa years older than us.”

Logan tried to contain the warmth bubbling inside his chest. He wondered if he’d get to see them again. Maybe their parents would let him babysit- wait. Where _were_ their parents?

He asked, and got a shrug from Emile and the same from Remy. “They don’t really care.” They said, playing with their bracelet.

Logan felt his heart ache for these two tiny kids. They deserved better than that. 

He thought about taking them back to his house- no. Too empty, too quiet, and too immaculate for them to be comfortable in. _He_ wasn’t even comfortable in it.

But where else could they go?

Logan ran a hand through his hair, irritated. He _could_ go to Patton’s house, but… Patton had never offered to let him stay there, so he didn’t even know how to get to it, let alone if he _should_. And anyway, he might not have wanted to see Logan after the- 

Logan squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get back on track. Kids. Places to go.

His eyes flew open. Yes, that would be perfect.

“Hey,” he said, trying to be gentle. “Do you want to, erm, have a… playdate with me?”

Emile’s eyes lit up. “Sure!” He said, excited. “Ooh, Rem, it’s been so long since we’ve had a playdate! ...Rem?” 

Remy was glaring daggers at Logan. They crooked a finger at him. Logan, curious, leaned closer. “If you hurt my brother,” Remy hissed, close to his ear. “I will murder you.”

They popped back up, leaving Logan a bit stunned. “Yeah, Em, it’ll be so cool!” They said, flashing a million watt smile.

Logan blinked. This was going to be hard.

-/-/-

When Logan got to the house, his eyes went wide. It was almost a mansion- Logan wondered if he had the right address. 

He rang the doorbell. Waited. Waited some more.

And finally, the door opened. But not to whose face he expected to see.

Virgil took one look at him and slammed the door in his face.

Logan stood, stunned, on the stairs. He almost turned back, but caught the eye of Emile and Remy, playing quietly near him. He sighed and rang the doorbell again.

When Virgil still didn’t answer, he rang again. And again. And again. 

Virgil shoved the door open. “What do you want.” His voice was cold.

Logan opened his mouth, but instead of what he wanted to say, what came out was, “Why are you here?” Hastily, seeing Virgil’s face, he added. “I’m just curious.”

“Well, _I_ have good boyfriends who let me move in with them.” Virgil said through gritted teeth.

Logan cocked his head, confused by the emphasis. 

Virgil sighed. “Well, if that’s all-”

“No! No, it’s not.” Logan cut him off quickly.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Well?”

“I- uh-” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I have a problem.” He gestured to the kids on the yard.

Virgil’s eyebrows shot up. “Where did you get those.” He said slowly.

“I just… ran into them.” Logan explained sheepishly. 

“So, you were just going to drop them off here?” Virgil asked incredulously.

“That was the plan.”

“I will never understand you.” muttered Virgil.

Logan shifted from foot to foot. “Can you take them?”

Virgil sighed. “Fine. But only for them.”

Logan furrowed his eyebrows. “Do you… not like me?” Sure, they had never really talked, but most of the time, Virgil was civil to him. Being Patton’s brother, of course there was some- wait. _Patton’s brother_. Was Patton here?

He decided not to ask, as Virgil gave him a flat stare at his last question.

Instead, he called over to his shoulder. “Remy, Emile!”

They came running, and Logan gave them a soft look. He turned back to Virgil, who seemed amused. “What?” Logan asked, self-conscious. 

“Nothing, just,” Virgil smirked. “Didn’t know you were good with kids.”

“Ah, well,” Logan rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t know I was either.”

Virgil actually cracked a smile at that, opening the door to let the kids in. Logan followed.

The kids wandered into the living room, and Roman and Janus looked up from their tangled position on the couch.

“Virge...” Roman started slowly. “Uh, where did you get these?”

Virgil pointed at Logan. “Blame it on him.”

Roman’s eyes lit up. “Lo! Hey!”

“Salutations.” Logan bit his lip. “I, erm, may have a problem.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Janus watched Emile plop down next to him. 

“Heya, mister!” Emile smiled excitedly.

Logan tuned them out as he turned to look at Virgil. “So, should I leave now, or...” He honestly didn’t really want to leave them, but it was Virgil’s boyfriend’s house.

Virgil gave him an unimpressed stare. “Hell no. You’re not just dropping off these monsters and at least not - _helping_ with them.”

Logan chuckled. Roman and Remy were apparently having a contest on who could be the most extra in the background. Everything was peaceful for a few seconds.

And then Patton walked into the room.

He didn’t notice Logan at first, instead preoccupied with the kids.

“You didn’t tell me there were kids!” Patton said, smiling just a bit too wide to be real.

He looked towards Virgil. “How could you betray me like-”

He froze, catching sight of Logan.

Then he _bolted._

“Patton!” Virgil yelled, racing after him. 

Logan, Roman, and Janus sat, stunned. Emile and Remy, who had located to another room, peeked their heads in before popping back out.

“Uh, what,” Roman squeaked. “What just happened?”

“I… don’t know.” Janus said, just as dumbfounded.

They both turned to look at Logan. 

“ _I_ don’t know!” He exclaimed, panicked. 

Why had Patton run? Was it his fault?

 _Of course it was your fault_. A nasty voice inside his head whispered.

He didn’t realize he was almost pulling out his hair until he felt another pair of hands detach them.

“Shh,” Janus soothed. “Hey, you’re okay, he’s okay, everything’s ok.”

“It’s _my fault_.” Logan’s voice broke. “It’s all my fault, I’m a terrible boyfriend, _it’s my fault_.”

Janus muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _why does everyone have self-worth issues_ and Roman mouthed back _like you can talk_. Janus rolled his eyes.

He ran a hand through Logan’s hair and Logan practically melted. “It’s not your fault.”

“You can’t know that.” Logan replied half-heartedly, paying more attention to the physical contact then the argument.

Janus led him over to the couch, letting Logan curl up in his lap as Roman joined the cuddle pile. 

“Maybe not, but I do know that you would _never_ do anything to purposefully hurt Patton.”

Logan opened his mouth to reply, then closed it. He opened it again, only to have a soft sigh come out as his head was scratched at gently. 

Roman cooed. “He’s like a cat.”

Logan glared at him sleepily.

Janus suppressed a smile and ran a hand through Logan’s hair again. 

Logan pressed into it, only to have Janus pull back. He made a face, disgruntled.

Janus smirked. “First, you have to say something.”

Logan cocked his head, confused.

“Say that it’s not your fault.”

Logan opened his mouth to refuse, but Janus’s hand came to rest right above his head and he sighed, giving in. “It’s not my fault.” He mumbled.

A self-satisfied smile slid across Janus’s face, and he combed his hand through Logan’s hair again. “Good. Now say...”

“That you’re amazing!” Roman piped up.

“I’m amazing.” Logan went with no resistance this time, knowing it was futile.

They kept at this for a bit, slowly filling Logan with more and more warmth. 

When Virgil and Patton came back, Logan was ready. 

-/-/-

Logan and Patton stared at each other.

Soon after Patton and Virgil had come back, Virgil, Roman, and Janus had shoved them into an empty room, telling them to just _talk it out for goodness sake, even_ we _had better communication._

Patton broke the silence first. “Hi.” He said softly.

“Hi.”

Patton blurted out “I’m sorry” at the same time Logan did

They both stared at each other, confused.

“Why are you sorry?” Patton’s voice was tinged with unhappiness.

“I-” Logan shifted. Looked down. Rubbed the back of his neck. “I did something to make you break up with me.”

Patton’s eyes went wide. “Oh, no, _honey_ , no.” He leaned forward and brushed a piece of hair behind Logan’s ear. “You did nothing, _nothing_ , to make me want to break up with you.”

Patton looked away. “It was my fault.” He admitted, voice small.

“No, Patton, no.” Logan said, alarmed. “It wasn’t your fault.”

When Patton looked back up, his eyes were red. “But it _was_. I just-” He hiccuped. “I was just scared. Our dad had just kicked us out, and-” 

“Your dad did _what_?” Logan snarled, voice cold with anger.

Patton smiled wobbly at his protectiveness. “He kicked us out.”

Logan took a deep breath, trying to calm down, but it soon turned into a growl. “Your arm- was it- did he-”

Patton blinked back tears. “Yeah.”

Logan punched the wall.

“Lo!” Patton chided gently, but he still had that wobbly smile. 

Logan turned back to look at Patton. “I don’t forgive you.” he said.

Patton immediately sagged, looking devastated. 

Logan continued. “-because you don’t need to be forgiven.”

Patton straightened back up, relieved. 

“Patton, I,” Logan started. “I love you.”

Patton gave him a soft smile, leaning up to kiss him sweetly. “I love you too.” He murmured, and Logan really couldn’t help it when he gave Patton another kiss. Or two. Or three. 

_Oh well,_ he figured, in between dizzyingly sweet kisses. It’s not like they didn’t have time.

He smiled, and let himself be pulled under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA sorry this is so late. School is _kicking my ass_. I actually had some friends beta-read this, they didn't change anything but their commentary was _hilarious_. 
> 
> On that note, I absolutely LOVE Emile and Remy as twins while DLAMP babysits them. I Could Not Stop Smiling while I wrote that part, so definitely expect more of that.
> 
> I 100% definitely recommend saying good things about yourself out loud like Janus and Roman made Logan do. In fact, do it right now. *in threatening voice* _Or I will make you_.
> 
> Bye, and hope you liked this- *wolf-whistles*- 3k monstrosity! (Next chapter is Remus!) <3<3<3


	4. Erasable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus has a bad day, a good day, a bad day, then a _really_ good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT! :D  
> Wow, sorry this took so long. I'm fairly sure I poured at least half of my soul into this. Hoo boy, it was exhausting to write. Hope you like it!  
> TW: Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Implied Touch-Starvation, and an absolutely disgusting amount of sibling fluff

Remus couldn’t breathe.

He was on the floor, hyperventilating, and he _couldn’t breathe._

He _knew_ he was having a panic attack, he _knew_ he should get someone to help, but he just… couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

Besides, who would help _him_ anyway?

He tried to breathe, and failed. He tried again, and almost succeeded. He tried again- third time’s the charm- and gasped in a lungful of air.

Chest rising and falling wildly, he scrubbed at his eyes. They were still puffy and sensitive from crying, and Remus cursed himself. He had work in an hour- he couldn’t show up like this.

Remus got up, clumsily stumbling to the bathroom. He winced when he saw his reflection in the dirty mirror. He was a mess.

Then again, when was he not?

Sighing, he grabbed a rag from next to the sink, wetting it before scrubbing his face clean. He glared at the reflection for good measure, then stomped over to his 'living room'- his apartment being all one small, cramped, room, he had just decided to split it roughly into sections. He grabbed his jacket, and left his apartment, glancing back to make sure he hadn't left anything.

Remus stopped at the stairs, hesitant, before he decided _fuck it,_ and lept onto the banister.

He slid down to the ground level, he ignored the _looks_ people gave him and burst through the door leading outside, inhaling the crisp fall air. Fall was his favorite season, the scent of rot and death filling the air.

And, Remus supposed, the food was nice too.

He wandered mindlessly along the path to his work, lost in thought.

_Remus had just been fired from his last job, as usual. He had been miserable, as usual (he tried not to think about how ‘miserable’ was becoming one of his habits)._

_He had gone to school, as usual. Nobody noticed him, as usual._

_Except this time, somebody did._

It had been fine. It still was fine, as Remus constantly told himself. 

It didn’t matter if Remus was slowly pulling away from Logan. It didn’t matter if he was beginning to think Logan just... might not care.

It didn’t matter he was slowly losing the only person he had cared about since- Remus clenched his fists- the _incident._

Remus didn’t realize he had dug his fingernails in too far until his fingertips came away wet with blood. He looked down, to see yet another set of half-moon cuts on his palms.

He sighed, and tried to ward his headache off.

-/-/-

When Remus got to school, he tried to keep his head down. He didn’t need anything else happening today. 

Even with all his efforts, he still managed to get singled out. 

“Remus! Pay attention!” 

Remus jerked his head up, trying to wake himself up. He manages to make a half-strangled sound of confirmation, and the teacher shoots a glare at him before going back to teaching.

Remus rubbed his eyes, yawning. He had gotten next to no sleep last night, between having to work until 12 and getting up at 4 to get back to work. He wished he could take a break for once. But no, he internally shook his head. He had to work for food and to put a roof over his head, unless he wanted to go back to- he bit his tongue, _hard._ He wasn’t going to think about it. He _wasn’t._

Once he got out of class, he let out a breath. He needed to- to _calm down_. He bit his lip, heading towards the nearest bathroom.

He knew how to do that.

Locking himself in a stall, he swung his book bag off his shoulder. Rummaging through it, he frowned. Huh, he must’ve left his switchblade at his apartment. 

Shrugging, he figured his fingernails would work just as well.

Taking a deep breath, he held out his arm in front of him. He hesitated, touched his finger to his wrist, just under the heel of his palm. Heart hammering, as it usually did, he dug his fingers into the soft flesh there. 

As soon as he had stopped shaking, he quickly pressed, _hard_ , into his wrist. Gritting his teeth, he dragged his fingers down to the soft inside of his elbow.

He reveled in the red lines that formed, slowly filling with blood.

_Slowly filling with blood._ Shit. He unlocked the stall, rushing out to grab a paper towel. Too occupied with the task, he didn’t notice that anyone else was in the bathroom with him. 

That is, until they approached him.

“Remus.” Logan’s voice was stoic, calm- _too_ calm. “What is that.”

Heart thumping in his chest, Remus, slowly turned to face him. He felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. Logan did not look happy. “...Not what it looks like?” He offered with a shaky smile.

Logan’s mouth thinned into a line. “Remus.” He said, slower. “What. Is. _That_.”

Remus’s smile faltered. “Nothing.” He mumbled, clearly lying.

“ _Remus_ ,” Logan seethed. “I’m going to give you one last chance.” His eyes pierced straight through Remus. “What...” He stepped closer. “Is.” He lifted Remus’s hand up, inspecting the slashes on his arm. “That.”

Remus’s breath caught in his throat. “A-” He cleared his throat. “A cut.”

“And what,” Logan’s eyes flashed with something dangerous. “Pray tell, is this cut from.”

Remus looked down. “Me.”

Logan inhaled sharply. Before Remus could say anything, he was being grabbed- gently, Logan was apparently worried about the cuts- and yanked outside. He was dragged through the halls- still gently, Logan really was not taking _any_ risks- not stopping until Logan got to his destination.

Logan left him outside the door of the classroom they were at with a “Do _not_ leave.”

Remus waited. And waited. And waited. 

Eventually, bored, he began picking at the now freshly healed scabs of his cuts, only to have a hand knock his away. 

Remus looked up. Evidently, Logan had gotten whatever- or _who_ ever, Remus thought, sending a sidelong glance at the other person- he had come for. 

Not speaking, Logan motioned for them to follow him. Confused, Remus and the mystery person- somewhere in his muddled brain, Remus was able to note that he was really cute- shared a glance.

Shrugging, mystery guy began to walk. Mirroring him, Remus sped up to catch up to Logan. 

Logan speedwalked outside, only stopping once they had cleared the door. Even then, he only checked to make sure they were still there, before heading to what Remus assumed to be his car.

Once they got there, Logan opened the door, shooing them inside before he followed them.

Mystery person was the first to break the silence. "Hey, honey," He said to Logan, so sickeningly _soft_ and _caring_ Remus thought he was going to be sick. "What's wrong?"

Logan softened, looked back at him with an expression of equal sappiness. 

Sappiness turned into a steel hard glare when he turned his gaze on Remus, who had been watching with rapt attention. "Care to explain, Remus?"

Remus looked down, fidgeting, but mystery… boyfriend? piped up excitedly. "Oh, _you're_ Remus! I'm Patton, Logan's boyfriend." 

Oh, Remus realized numbly. This was the person Logan had been talking about for- he wracked his brain- as long as Remus had known him. 

“Remus.” He held out a hand, but Patton forgoed it entirely, wrapping him in a hug. Remus stiffened. He couldn’t remember the last time he had had physical contact. Well, he could but- he cut off that train of thought. 

Either way, he was being _hugged_ for the first time in a while, and it felt. 

Well.

It felt really fucking nice, if Remus was being honest.

By the time he had melted into the touch, Patton was pulling back, and Remus couldn't help but let out a whine of disappointment.

“Aw, sweetie,” Patton cooed. He turned to Logan. “You didn’t tell me you had a cute friend!” 

Remus’s face stained _crimson._

Patton, noting this change, put on a completely innocent and _completely_ fake expression. He reached out to play with Remus’s hair, seemingly absentmindedly- Remus knew better. That knowledge did not stop him from _purring_ at the brush of fingers against his skin.

Patton turned back to Logan. “Anyway, hon, what was it you were saying?”

Remus stiffened, shrank in on himself, and pulled away.

Logan, who had been watching their encounter with nothing short of fascination- he looked about ready to take notes- crossed his arms.

“Remus.” Logan looked at him with that _one stare_ he had. “Do you have something to tell Patton?” He asked with enunciated precision. 

Patton tilted his head at Logan, and Logan made a subtle shift in response. Patton nodded, turning back to Remus.

“Remus.” Patton’s voice was stern, reprimanding. “ _Do_ you have something to tell me?” 

Remus was almost sure he could burn a hole in the ground if he tried hard enough. Or maybe he could smash the window. Or-

“Remus.” Logan’s voice was no-nonsense, and Remus knew he had lost.

“No.” He denied, voice small.

He felt fingers lift his chin, and suddenly he was looking into Patton’s eyes. “Sweetie,” Patton softly started. “It’s okay, you don’t have to tell _me,_ I did only just meet you.” Remus relaxed a bit.

“But,” Patton’s voice had a firmer edge to it now. “If you don’t talk to me, you’re going to have to talk to someone else.”

Remus’s eyes went wide. They’d make him see a therapist. He _hated_ therapists.

Plus, he didn’t have the money for them. Honestly, he probably needed one.

“I’m sure Logan chose me to talk to you because he knew I most likely wouldn’t scare you off, and I’m the only one he knows that could deal with this sort of thing, but you don’t _have_ to talk to me.”

“No,” Remus said, although part of him was saying this was _insane, don’t trust the random person you just met,_ the other part…

The other part wanted to unload all of his problems, and have someone else hold him and make him feel safe.

“No,” Remus continued, voice stronger. “I-” He swallowed. “I’ll talk to you.”

Patton smiled sadly. “Alright.”

So Remus talked to him. He talked, and he talked, and he talked.

_His parents supported him._

_They died._

_His brother loved him._

_Remus left him because he was too broken._

_His brother probably hated him now_ , Remus had said, and Patton had hugged and told him, _no, he didn’t_ and Logan raised an eyebrow at him and said _nobody could hate you._

And well.

If Remus had snapped and kissed one or both of them, and if they had all left the car with smiles too big to contain?

That was his business.

-/-/-

The next few days went by in a blur of happiness and laughter and _touches, so many touches_. Remus didn’t think he’d received this much affection since before the incident (he could think of it without flinching now, and even if that wasn’t much of an accomplishment, he was proud of it.

“Of course it’s an accomplishment!” Patton said, showering him in kisses.

Logan slung an arm over him and whispered “I’m proud of you.” and Remus was fairly sure he was high).

Of course, there _had_ to be something to derail his life.

Because Remus couldn’t have something good without paying for it.

Remus had been carrying some hot soup through his house, figuring it’d be easier to just combine the few things he had in his fridge into one stew that would last him a few days. 

It had almost happened in slow motion.

He tripped.

The soup flew out of his hands and splattered him and his apartment in soup, making Remus cry out from the heat.

And the cherry on top, the empty pot landed on his foot.

Remus collapsed on the floor, seeing stars from the pain. 

He gave himself five minutes.

Then he got up, hobbled to his bedroom, and changed. He slowly made his way to his sink, and grabbed a rag. He surveyed the scene. 

This was going to take awhile.

Awhile turned into an hour, with breaks to stay off his foot. Shoving his phone in his pocket, Remus turned the volume on his music as high as he dared without the neighboring apartments hearing.

Humming to himself, he stood up to survey his work. Stepping forward, he felt the slippery, soapy water from cleaning under his foot, and slipped. 

Eyes going wide, he grappled for something, _anything,_ to keep him upright, but no luck.

He fell.

As soon as he hit the floor, he knew it was going to hurt. It did. _So much_. Remus screwed his eyes shut, feeling tears drip down his face. Everything was going _wrong._ Feeling more tears, he rolled over onto his side, groaning at the light that hit his eyes. 

Fumbling through his pockets, he found his phone. Turning off his music, _how did he listen to it that loud_ , he called the first, and one of two people on his contacts.

Logan picked up with his usual clinical precision he applied to everything else. “Salutations Remus, by calling I assumed you have gotten our- Remus?”

Normally Remus would have jumped in with a jab at how Logan was concerned for him, but now- 

Now he was too preoccupied with not passing out from pain. 

“Hey, Specs,” He said roughly. “Mind giving me some help?”

Logan inhaled sharply. “Remus. Remus, what’s wrong?”

Remus chuckled, then winced. “I uh, had a bit of an accident.”

In the background, Remus could hear something that sounded suspiciously like a car pulling out of the driveway. 

“Where do you live?” If Logan was trying to keep the worry out of his voice, he was failing miserably. 

Remus rattled off his address, listening to the sounds of Logan driving.

Logan would check every once in a while to make sure he was awake, sounding more and more anxious as Remus got tired.

“Okay, I’m almost there, hold on.” Logan said, sounding relieved.

“Hmm?” Remus was sure there was no way to get to his house that fast. “That was quick.” He slurred, fairly sure Logan had broken several traffic laws. He heard what sounded like footsteps running up the stairs in the background.

A knock at the door surprised him, making him jolt upwards.

Logan cursed on the other end of the line. “Don’t get it, I’ll get rid of him.”

“M’kay.” Remus mumbled. He didn’t think he could get up if he tried.

He heard a rattle at the door, a few curses, and then Logan was stumbling through, shutting the door behind him. He skidded towards Remus when he saw him, dropping down on one knee beside him.

“Hey,” Logan said, uncharacteristically soft. “Are you okay?”

Remus smirked. “Yep, peachy keen. Not like I just bashed my head in or anything.”

Logan hummed, considering. “How many fingers am I holding up?” He asked, holding up… 3? fingers. 

“3?” Remus hazarded, letting out a relieved breath when Logan nodded. 

“Alright, now follow my finger.”

Tests like this continued until Remus’s headache was almost splitting him open and Logan was absolutely sure he didn’t have a concussion. 

When Logan stood up, Remus tried to push himself into a sitting position, only for a hand to hold him down.

Logan raised an eyebrow at him. “Even if you don’t have a concussion, I’m not taking any chances.” He furrowed his brows, tapping his chin. “That _does_ look uncomfortable, maybe...”

Remus cocked his head, confused, then yelped as Logan lifted him into the air. Logan placed him gently down on the couch, arranging his legs to make sure he was comfortable.

“Whoa, Teach,” Remus laughed. “Slow down a little with those advances.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Logan.

Logan flushed, in Remus’s opinion, a very pretty shade of pink. “I was simply making you more comfortable.” 

“You do realize you’re _allowed_ to make advances on me. You _are_ my boyfriend.” Saying it out loud sent a thrill down Remus’s spine. 

“Yes, well-” Logan was cut off by the doorbell ringing. “Ah, that must be Patton.” He said, glancing over to the door.

“Why is Patton here? And, for that matter, how did you get in in the first place?” Remus demanded.

“A thing,” Logan answered distractedly, moving towards the door. “And a friend taught me how to lockpick.”

Remus rolled his eyes. For all of Logan’s tendency to cut straight to the point, he really could be vague when he wanted to.

Well,at least Patton was here. Just having his two boyfriends in his general vicinity made Remus so much happier.

“Hey Pat!” He exclaimed as Logan let him in.

“Hi Re!” Patton responded, cheeks red from the cold.

“So… Why’re you here?” Remus asked, still curious.

“Oh did Logan not tell you?” Patton shot a disapproving glance at Logan, who muttered ‘I had more important things to do.’ “We’re going to my brother and his boyfriend's house for a famILY night!”

Remus blinked.

“Huh.”

“Anyway,” Patton continued, “The car’s outside, let’s go!”

Remus looked at Logan. Logan looked at Remus. Then, Logan scooped up Remus in his arms, ignoring the indignant protests, and followed Patton.

By the time they had gotten outside, Logan had been called names many, many, times, and had been elbowed once. The elbowing was accidental. The name calling was not.

Logan loaded Remus into the car lying down, to cries of ‘Hey! I can’t see the windows!’ and ‘When I get carsick it’s your fault.’ Patton started up the car, and they were on their way.

Remus tried to ignore the feeling of dread pooling in his gut.

-/-/-

When they got to their destination, Logan had immediately picked Remus up to carry. Not caring all that much anymore, Remus turned his head into Logan’s chest and breathed him in. Remus noted for later that Logan smelled really, _really_ , nice.

Remus felt Logan go up the stairs, heard a doorbell, and listened to someone with a silky smooth voice talk to Logan and Patton for a minute. They went inside, and Remus relaxed at how low the lights were. Remus guessed that Logan had asked for them to be turned down for his headache, and felt warmth spread through him. 

Logan set him on a couch, and Remus hazarded cracking an eye open. It took him a minute to get adjusted, but the first thing he noticed was that it was nice and dark, a balm to his throbbing head.

The second thing he noticed was that _this was his house._

He almost bolted, the only thing keeping him there the fact that Patton and Logan would be disappointed if he left.

Plus the fact that he had a massive headache and would not be able to stand without falling over.

He braced himself for the inevitable.

Roman came into the room. 

Remus hadn’t realized how much he had missed him, but now he wasn’t sure how he had lived without him. This was Roman, his _twin,_ the person who completed him. Sure, Patton and Logan were nice, but he hadn’t stayed up all night talking and laughing with them. He hadn’t come out to them first, half-drunk on adrenaline and lack of sleep. He hadn’t hugged and comforted and been hugged and comforted by them.

The loss hit him as an almost tangible weight, left him feeling like he’d been punched in the stomach.

Then Roman saw him. 

Remus saw the same emotions go through his brother’s face, and he was halfway across the room before he knew what he was doing.

He made no move to stop once he _did_ realize what he was doing.

Remus crashed into Roman, squeezing him in an almost-too-tight hug. Roman squeezed back just as hard, burying his face in Remus’s shoulder. Roman shuddered with tears, moving closer to Remus’s ear so he could whisper to him. 

“I missed you.” He said.

“I waited for you.” He said.

“I love you.” He said.

Remus broke. Sobs wracked his form as every moment spent wondering if his brother hated him shattered.

He clung to his twin, and thought finally, _finally_ , things might be okay.

-/-/-

Of course, more things had to be done. Roman refused to let his brother live in anything less than a mansion, so Remus was going to move in with them.

Logan, being the odd one out, decided that since everyone else was moving, he might as well move in too.

Remus was by now acquainted with Remy and Emile, and everyone soon learned that Remy and Remus by themselves were terrors. Together, however, they were an absolute menace. Patton was caught frequently chasing them out of the kitchen, having to clean up whatever coffee mess they’d created.

Remus seemed to just… _click_ with the others, immediately fitting right into their little clan.

Things weren’t perfect.

But it was close enough for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW  
> I CAN’T BELIEVE I FINISHED THAT
> 
> So before we get into the fun stuff, I just wanted to say I was in Logan’s position in the bathroom scene a few days ago and it was Not Fun. So please, please, please, _don’t hurt yourselves_. Talk to someone, or if you can’t do that, take a self care day. Do whatever else you need to do but _please_ don’t hurt yourselves. 
> 
> End of PSA, now onto:  
> Exact Things I Thought During The Writing Of This-  
> -*stares at first page* this- this is terrible. I hate this. I’m going to delete it.  
> *stares at first three pages* (while nodding) Yeah. Terrible. Yeah, I'm deleting this.  
> -Waitno  
> Wait Remus is going to _recognize the house_  
>  How do I fix this how do I fix this _how do I fix this_  
>  *frantically scrambles for ideas*  
> *stares at finished product, leans back* I don’t know how I worked even _more_ hurt/comfort in there but i _did_  
>  -NO WAIT HOW’S LOGAN GONNA GET IN  
> (5 minutes later) THE LOCKPICKS :D  
> -How- why- y’know what, I’m done questioning my writing
> 
> !!! I can’t believe I made it to the last chapter! Honestly, I'm really sad to be finishing this series. Buuut, the next work is already on its way!  
> I don’t think I’ve mentioned this before, but my tumblr is annytheseal (I am _slowly_ updating stuff on there, so don’t expect there to be a lot XD) so pop over there if you want to say hi!  
> That’s all, folks. Bye, and see you in the next one! <3<3<3


End file.
